minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Desperate Ritual
Anyways, this is going to be my second pasta. Not much of an idea on how long this should be, but I hope it will be fine as always. I do hope my pasta qualities can rise as I write more. I hope for more attention and I need your precious response and comments so I can improve them. Thanks! (For the time being, I will make amendments and fixes to improve the quality of my work. I will save the future updates for the later on.) Btw, is this a long creepypasta or wut? It is about 2/5 till completion. Anyways, PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEASE, THANKS!!!!! ---- Day 0 (Hour -8) "Now, we are talking about fault lines. How does tensional force cause rift valleys? Remember this, students, I am now drawing an annotated diagram on this..." It is always now the same old, plain, boring, stupid, meaningless, no good, terrible, horrible, nauseating Geography class at school. I am dozing off on my chair, while the classmate next to me is eating gum and the guy behind me is doing Science homework. A guy sneaks out of the classroom. Morons, they should get a sleep. Especially during the lesson, right after lunch hours. "Now, let this guy over here answer the question. What is a block mountain?" The teacher sways his head across his neck, before pointing at me. Blast it, I cursed silently. Before the teacher turns a blank eye at me, and orders me to stand up. At my seat. In the corridor. Right next to the Principal's office. I know this is a horrible, terrible, stupid, no good, unlucky, daunting, and plain freaking bad day I've got. Especially when the Principal walked by the office and looked at me curiously, and classmates whooping at me. But I have no idea on how bad the day will go worse on. Even worse than losing my favourite Maths lesson, in which I can have a really nice sleep. That guy's speech makes me feel like inhaling chloroform, lol (Btw, if we could successfully weaponize her talk, we should have won World War Two easily. Every Nazi would have been bored to death.) Day 0 (Hour 1) Finally, my stay at school is complete. I have finally finished all my missing homework, and finished a drawing homework in Arts room. (Believe it or not, it is even weirder ''than Picasso, true.) It is already night, as I wander back home. It is just a fifteen minutes hike, nothing more. I slowly walk towards my destination. The air is cool. The temperature is a bit slightly cold, but outright comfortable. I am wearing my stained school uniform, dirtied after I splashed some soup on it. Anyways, everything seems perfectly fine for me. ''For now. The streets are desolate. No one is in the streets. It is of an eerie silence. Winds occasionally blow from the East, but nothing much is happening. The skies are of a color between scarlet and pitch black, before I pull out my phone and have a look. ||||Text messages received 9999+ |||| ||||(Mail from ???: DIE DIE DIE DIE) |||| ||||(Mail from ???: DIE DIE DIE DIE) |||| "Woah there! Did a spambot hit my mail?" I mutter. I look at the clock. It stays at the same time. 4:13 am. All my apps are deleted. Except for the one: Minecraft Pocket Edition 1.5. There is nothing else. Before I feel like someone is staring at me behind that window in the factory. I take a quick peek. I think I saw a black silhoutte. Anyways, it is gone. Feeling that something is wrong, or should I say, terribly wrong, I hurriedly run back to the building where I live. I rush past the gates, before looking at the building I am living in. It is a tall building, and its patterns of corridors are complex. There is an elevator hall, 56 flats, 2 corridors leading from the side of the hall to the flats, and a turn that leads to two spiral staircase that runs throughout the building. There are 30 floors in it, and in total of 1680 flats. Actually, who cares about the layout of the building? I run past the garden, and the lobby. Everything seems to be fine for my building and my home, I guess. Even the security guard greeted me. I run into the lift, before it closes. The elder nods at me, greeting. I smile back, and I click towards twenty-second floor, the location of my flat. Right before the door closes, I took a slight glimpse outside. To my horror, the lobby is strangely pitch black, and bloodied bodies littered on the floor. It doesn't make sense. It wasn't like this moments ago! The door closes. I look at the two people standing in front of me. But this is what creeps me out: The kid looks lifeless, ''his eyes blank and filled with the deepest grudge to everyone and to the world. His head jerks towards me unnaturally, to a degree of almost it snaps to his shoulder. I blink my eyes once. And the next second, he seemingly teleports in front of me, his hands reaching to my neck. The woman rushes forwards and holds the kid. Scared, I run back to my flat quickly. I have had enough of this scary stuff. Upon reaching Room 2207, I pull at the door, and rush inside. Before I notice someone sitting on my sofa. Day 0 (Hour 2) Scared, I walk towards the kitchen, and pull out a butcher's knife. Creeping towards the figure on the sofa, I try to start the lights. I click it twice. (Cliche!) It does not work. (End of Cliche! Wait lol, in most horror genres, lights ''always ''are broken in the wrong moment.) In a sudden, the figure appears right in front of me. Holding a candle, his scarred face stares at me. "Who the hell are you?" He barks. His mic starts beeping. "The Psycho is heading to your direction! Drop everything and hide! Ah! HE IS HERE! Hel..." It stops abruptly. "Fuck!" The man walks to a cardboard box, and takes out something that resembles a bottle. All of a sudden, the door behind me gets hit so hard that the noise ricocheted across the flat. A voice that is psychotic enough to give me the creeps speak behind me. It is like the screeching voice of metal clawing on blackboards, and so loud it seems that a bullhorn is sent right next to my ears. "Come...out and play with me! The more people, the merrier! Come.... Who can be my guest?" The sound speaks. The man shudders. I back off, holding the knife. "I am in Room 2207, and The Psycho is not leaving! Jerry is probably dead." The man says to the mic. He pulls out something that resembles a molotov cocktail. "I am readying my molotov, just in case." He continues. I am not sure of what to do next, so when he moves away from me, I pull around the door and run out of it. For all I see, I have never seen anything like this before. A silhouette is standing right in front of me, his back arching behinds me so awkwardly it almost snaps, and greatly resembles those terrible, mutant zombies from the Resident Evil games. His hands sway underneath him, claws protruding from his palms. His head swings towards me, and he shudders, excited, crazed. He dons a T-Shirt and shorts, but his whole body seems to be bloodied. But I am positive that those blood does not belong to the abomination in front of me, since he is holding two heads from unknown strangers. Their eyes are frozen in terror, their mouths opening wide, fear etched in their faces. I gasp. The monster's whole body throw himself to the right, hitting the door, smashing apart the iron gates there, before his head drops to the right, and give out a malicious grin to me. It scares me. It is almost like his insanity reaches to the deepest corner of my heart, and he lets out a deafening, lunatic laugh. "Wow, finally THE Guest! Wanna play with my ... toys?" He says, while he snaps his head to his back, and his arms sway behind him, back and forth. I scream. Day 0 (Hour 3) Of course, I turn tail and run. The Psycho is walking towards me, continuing his lunatic, wildly unnatural footsteps towards me. He drags along his body, and flings one of the heads to me. It splatters on the ground, eyeballs popping out. I cannot look back. I run. I hit a wall. ''Darn it. It is a dead end. I pull out the butcher's knife, and fling it towards the crazed lunatic. It flies forward, hitting right on The Psycho's arm. He bellows crazily. He moves a step backwards, but other than that, there is no effect. "Ow, knives! I love ''knives. Suits with heads, and my .... toys!" The Psycho lurches forward, before pulling out the knife and stabbing himself on his shoulder again. "Yea! The satisfaction!" He screams in laughter again. He presumes his walk towards me. I am cornered. Just then, the iron gate screeches open, and the man throws the cocktail down on the floor. It hits the monster, igniting a fireball. Hot flames swirl around him like tongues of a snake, and he yells at me. "Go!" He pushes at me, before a hand pushes out from the flames and catches him in the neck. With a maniacal laugh from The Psycho, the man's head gets squeezed so hard it implodes. (Ergh, gore.) All I see is his head laying on the floor, lifeless. Or should I say, formless. His eyes are missing, the two cavities seemingly destroyed by the claw of Psycho. Every inch of his face is battered, bloodied, and cracks from like a patchwork all across his head, blood seeping through. There is a whole portion of the forehead missing, and flesh-colored liquid flows out of it, those disgusting brain matter. Before The Psycho makes another move, a hand grabs on my arm, and I run past the ball of flames. Day 0 (Hour 4) We run past corridors. The man in front of me leads me through a network of pathways and finally bringing me towards a flat. A large yellow paper is stuck on the wooden door, marking as "Safehouse Area One". The number of the flat is 2314. "Whew." He sits down on a couch. Before turning to me. "You new here? You just get one of us killed right here." He says angrily. "I am. Now, I am leaving this damned place, but first, I need to know what is happening." "Look, no one escapes here after that day. We are trapped for almost a year and a half, and no one is able to get in either. Maybe we killed a monster last week, and the situation changed. Now, you are so slow and stupid, that thing killed one of our comrades!" He is furious, and almost slaps me in the face. He stopped at the last moment. "I don't get it. Why don't you call the Police or something." I ask. He points to the phone. I reach for the phone. I dial the emergency number. "Hey there! You reach the hotline of Hell. What type of services you want? Option A: Excessive bludgeoning to death? Option B: Removal of your head by force of your body? Option C..." I stop the call. "You get it. The situation is dire." He grumbles. "Okay. Lemme tell you everything." ''Whew. At least I can know the truth. '' "On 17th of May, 2009, we are all in the building, living our lives. Suddenly, all electrical appliances stop workings. Well, except for phones, but you see, for all calls we dial, they end up at that stupid Hell hotline thing. The fire alarm rang soon, and all of us went to the lobby downstairs and we saw our security guard, Gerald, got chopped off in pieces. We gasped. Before the Massacre happened. Wait, let me get myself some tea." He pours himself some tea. "Alright, let's continue. The monsters attack, and the one we named as The Brute wields a large drill and hammer slaughtered a lot of us. The Jigsaw crawls out of lifts as well. The survivors, including me, hide in the apartments, and about three quarters of us are killed. We hide in the flats, and this is for months before we start communicating. Some of the residents are like doomsday fanatics, and they get enough biscuits and water that can sink a ship. One got a generator too. We split into two camps, the Watchers, and the Church." "Wait, why is the sky being black all the time?" I am interrupting, again. "Who knows?" He answers. "Most of the time is black, but sometimes for an hour of half, it glows scarlet red. We call this The Eclipse. The monsters become less active, and they retreat back to their flats as well. Who knows? Some say that they were once human, but forget it. We, survivors staying at the top floors, are the Watchers' camp. The Church stays at the lower floors. Our big boss, Dan, is so badass he wields his homemade flamethrower and blasts away at those monsters. Oh, he even killed one of them last week. The 28th floor is completely safe now, and we even made fire traps to keep away the monsters. It is serving as the headquarters as well." "What are those monsters?" "Oh, we gave them names. The Psycho, you saw him already. The Brute, monstrous guy who wields a large sledgehammer and a drill. The Jigsaw, who wears a mask and uses chainsaws. The Loner, who is covered in a black mist. The Family, a mother and a child. Oh, and our big brother Dan killed The Manipulator last week. He killed it with fire, while we chained it with those thick industrial whatnot with it. Fire stops them at their track, but The Manipulator and The Loner are vulnerable to them. Yeah, that's all I know." He finishes. He walks to the cupboard, and pours all the content inside. He digs through them, pulling out something resembling a wooden pipe. He snaps the top part of it, and he finishes a makeshift spear. "Take all you need. Resources are scarce here. Don't waste them." "I know." I dig into the pile of junk as well. I get some duct tape, a 10-watt laser pointer bought in Amazon, a magnifying lens, and a water gun. If I have to protect myself from monsters, I at least need some weapons. "My name's Tommy by the way. C'mon, we are going for our headquarters." He then pulls my arm, and we speed through the hallways. Day 0 (Hour 5) We have been running past those corridors. Tommy's mic is connected to the rest, and the Watcher's people are everywhere. They have been telling us the newest updates on those monsters, as they use their walkie-talkies. We take three turns, making huge detours to avoid the wrath of Jigsaw and Loner. Normally, I would be wheezing and out of breath, but I cannot risk getting killed because of that. Especially when I do not want to be a load anymore. We keep on running, across those gates. Through those endless corridors. All of those terrible bloodstains on the floor. I can neither imagine the magnitude of the slaughters, nor forgetting such horrible scenery. Right after we take a turn, Tommy stops abruptly. I run into him. Fortunately, he still stands still, but unfortunately, I see the horror in his eyes. "Back ... off ..." He whispers. We walk slowly, tiptoeing. I cannot dare to ask what is happening. When I turn back, I gasp. A large statue stands behind us, standing at approximately 4 meters high. His muscles are bulging out dangerously, somewhat like a professional wrestler, arms that look like steel, able to do some serious damage. He huffs and puffs, and his scarlet eyes stare through the holes poked from the duffel bag covering its head, secured by industrial-strength chains. His left arm wields a giant sledgehammer, and his right arm is holding an oversized electrical drill, strapped on to the arm with barbed wires. He dons a butcher's apron, slick with blood, dripping down on his trousers as he walks. His huge, rusted iron shoes crank at the floor as he walks towards us. Before he lets out a roar. "Grrrgrgrgrgrrgrgrggrrgrgrg!" The soundwave blasts towards us. The hot wind from his breath is tearing us apart. I unintentionally take a step backwards. The voice ricochets throughout the hallway. It is undeniable. It is The Brute. Day 0 (Hour 6) We are exposed. The Brute charges towards us, like a raging bull. His electric drill comes first. Tommy shoves me aside, and we barely dodge the hit. It smashes against the wall, cracks spreading within the hole. The Brute makes a large overhand swing with the hammer, before it impacts onto the ground, sending bricks and debris flying. "RUN!" Barely sidestepping from another swing from the sledgehammer, Tommy pushes me forward. Terrified, I back away slowly, thinking of ways to save Tommy. Apparently, Tommy has a degree of martial art training. He jumps away from an overhead swing from the blunt weapon, ducking beneath the abomination's legs to avoid the drill, and even manage to stab it a few times with his pointed wooden stick. The Brute growls loudly. Before one of his arm thrash towards the heroic man and knocks him towards the iron gate, his elbow scraped by the wall, sleek and bleeding. The Brute is surprisingly fast; the second attack follows with a mighty swing of the hammer. Tommy's eyes open wide in terror. Fortunately, his reflexes saves the day. He dodges to the left, avoiding the brunt of the blow, but his right hand got scraped by it. The rusted hammer hits the gate and it splits into halves. It is impossible for Tommy to survive that if he gets hit. Quickly, I start up my 10-watt laser pointer, and puts the magnifying lens in front of it. The green laser tears through the light, and it shoots a concentrated beam of heat to The Brute. As I have learnt before, laser pointers are dangerous. 1-watt laser pointer is enough to set a paper on fire. I smell burning flesh. The beam is slicing at his skin, blistering. His clothes are partly on fire. The flesh is smothering, fire erupting at his skin where it is hit by the light. The laser is so intense; even the glass magnifying lens are starting to melt. Tommy runs at The Brute, punching him, stabbing him, and even throws his knife towards the monstrous hostile. The Brute, distracted by the beam, got his head impaled by it. He howls in pain and agony; crippled, battered, hurt, but not defeated. A fire bucket lays around the corner of the hallway, and I know what I should do. As Tommy dodge another blow from The Brute, I yank the bucket of sand and send it flying in the air, the dust floating in the sky. I throw a molotov, and it hits The Brute, creating a fireball. A dust explosion follows. The huge blast knocks The Brute backwards. Tommy pulls me and runs around the corner. The Brute is knocked to the ground, incapacitated. Flames swirl around him. We escaped. Day 0 (Hour 8) "You really did save my life back then." "Yeah. I am a clever girl. I learnt all of these from school." "No shit. Even The Brute almost gets killed. If only the others are with us." We have settled down and escorted by the Watchers to the headquarters, safe zone of 28th floor, the liberated corridor. Several rooms have been cleared as the medical room, and a couple of first aid kits are present. Tommy's wound are tended to quickly. He is advised to rest for a few days; the other teams will continue to gather for supplies. We sigh in relieve as we are in Room 2805, the Control Center of the group of survivors. Dan is here. He is handsome, athletic, and he is so badass when he uses his homemade flame-gun to spew fire on The Manipulator, according to Tommy. A revelation hit me. "Have I seen you before?" I ask Dan. "We might be neighbours before. Yeah. Anyways, let me introduce you to us Watchers. I am Dan, the big boss, founder of here. This is Joshua." He points to a huge man with a beard. "Ex-marines, fought in Afghanistan, killed a dozen terrorists, best fighter of us all. This is Ronald, our doctor. He serves as a voluntary doctor at a camp in Syria. Saves lives. Including a couple of ours." He points to a man with a mohawk. "Alright. We have cleared Room 2807. It serves as your bunk right now. Tristan and Aris will stand guard at the left door, with David in charge of the fire traps. Ryan and Volga will protect our right door, and we have about 20 fighters ready to be on service. In the Watchers, every one serves as a team. Last week, thanks to all of us, we killed The Manipulator, a monster. We liberated this floor, and we built a farm in Room 2810. We grew potatoes under the sun lamp, electricity generated from a portable generator. Still working fine. At least we won't be starvin'. You get to have some sleep now, Janet." He continues. "You are new here. No one enters this building since Day One. You are the first. You may be the one who can figure out the mystery. Solve it. You are our last hope." He ends. He then sends the escorts to lead me back to Room 2807. "Eh, sleeping is a privilege here. Take your rest." Joshua tells me. "We ain't sleepin' a lot since those bastards come. You know Truba El Assad? I ripped that terrorist arm to arm. But these monsters ... man, I hate The Psycho the most. Ah, here it is. Get some rest, Janet." "Mneh." I am tired. I have to muster up as much time I can get. To rest. For another day of survival. Day 1 (Hour 4) Finally I wake up. I have been laying on the sofa, sound asleep. After the rest, at least I can feel my legs again. It feels happy to be safe for awhile. Anyways, I report to duty. I am asked to join the Assembly in the discussion room in Room 2808, which is next to my bunk. Yeah, there are like almost fifty people there. Long since I have seen so many people here. For I have been since school day, I have been running around, escape monsters till now. And during that, I have been all alone, not exactly, but with a few other human beings. The billboard there is marked with a couple of issues, like "The Church taken over 13th floor", "The Jigsaw kills 2", and in the centre of the board, it marks "NEW SITUATION: A NEWBIE". Apparently, what Tommy said was true. I have been the lone one entering the building since it all happened. "Come on! What is happening, Dan?" Jonah yells at the leader. He is also introduced by Joshua yesterday, a grumpy old man. He points at me accusingly. "There have been no one who can enter this place! I have a reason to believe that these Janet character, is nothing but a monster as well!" "Woah there!" Tommy said. "If she was one of them, I would have been killed already!" Jonah sneered. "Maybe she just wants to pretend to be human, and kill all of us after you lead this bloodthirsty monster here! Our heads will be chopped off!" Most of the guys around me back off. I am flustering, trying to clarify everything, "Look, I AM NOT A MONSTER!" A woman yells from the crowd, "Huh? That is what I expected a monster to say. You are of no use of us, no matter you are a human, or not!" I am furious. I realized something in my wake. Something happened inside a dream. Of mine. "I had a dream a few hours ago. I saw a ritual." I say out loud. The crowd silences. Dan looks intrigued. Tommy is interested. "Look, this might be a lead, and the dream looks surprisingly vivid. Seven people surrounded a red circle, before they grotesquely mutated into ... I don't know. Something strange. They were behaving downright unnatural. The middle guy said something like, 'Seven days ... desperation rules the land. Fuels, of all spirits. Dream is all of reality. Reality is a part of dream. Hope is the curse of the human brain.' Yeah." I am extremely positive about it. It is like etching inside my brain, a part of my memory, a part of my dream, a part of the reality. "Are we even supposed to believe..." Jonah starts speaking again, but Dan stops him. "Look, I have a reason to believe it. Things are strange here. This Janet exists here for a reason. Dreams are scarce here, no one has dreams when sleeping here. There are only a few dreams that took place, and all actually exist in reality after it. Remember Tony's dream? It is he who gave us the idea on how to kill The Manipulator. It is through the dream. Now, Janet may be our best hope on finding out The Truth, and lead us out here. Escorts, take Janet to the data room." Dan says. A 5-man team reaches towards me. They are Trevor, Cole, Tristan, Aris and Tommy. They look nervous, or even scared, I believe. Their hands are trembling even when they are armed with serrated pipes and one even got 3 molotovs. "What is wrong with data room?" I ask them. "The data room is on the 24th floor. It is unsecured. Remember about the flats where monsters are from? Their doors are always opened. One of them is on 25th floor. Another is on 23rd. 24th floor is kinda a dead zone; monsters tend to roam those hallways. Fortunately, The Family is not quite active. But The Brute lives on the 25th." Tommy explains. The revelation hits me. So, we are going to head against The Brute. Nice. How about The Family? Two monsters at once? Even nicer. We are dead meat. Wait. "I think I have seen The Family before." I say. The five men turn at me, interested. I explain. "When I first came here, I rushed into the lift. I saw The Family, I think. A mother and a child, right?" "Yeah. You are dead lucky that they didn't kill you back then." Tristan answers. We look out at the window outside us. The sky is turning scarlet red. The Eclipse started. We set off. Day 1 (Hour 5) Silently we creep into the corridors. We slowly walk downwards to the backstairs. We do not make a peep of sound. It will attract the monsters. In the eerie silence, we tiptoe and move towards the 26th floor. In the distance, we hear the howl of The Brute. We know the drill. A Watcher in Room 2604 bangs at the door and diverts the attention of the monster to him. He quickly closes the door before it reaches the guy. The hallway is clear. My hands are clenched with fear. We know that it is nigh-impossible to fight these monsters head-on. Within seconds, we will all be slaughtered under his blood-stained, rusted sledgehammer. We move to the 25th floor. We are nearing at the Data Room. Quickly, Tommy pulls out the keys and unlock it, while Aris and Tristan look behind, standing guard for threats. We sigh in relieve as we successfully reach the destination, without getting injured or killed and something. Quickly, we have a thorough search of everything. I located a timeline. And there are also moving patterns and behaviours of the monsters. Appearance date. Rumors about them. First Day: 17 May 2009. The Day of Massacres. The Happening. The Panic. Hundreds are killed. Monster moving patterns: The Brute, actively roaming the floors. 2605 is discovered to have a door opened. Stocked with supplies. Very possible camp for The Brute. No survivors in it. Use a sledgehammer and a drill. Roam throughout the whole building. Monster moving patterns: The Psycho. An active monster as well. Almost an instant kill when being grasped by him. Location of his camp in Room 1423. Speculations say that a mentally-unstable patient killed a girl by pushing her out of a building before, right at that flat. Monster moving patterns: The Jigsaw. A relatively inactive monster. Green skin. Wields chainsaws. Potency is that it has an explosive touch. Camp location unknown. Monster moving patterns: The Family. A woman with a child. Child teleports in front of you when you blink. Stays put on 24th floor most of the time, though wanders around the building sometimes. Camp is in Room 2421. Monster moving patterns: The Loner. A silhouette in black mist. Strangles and kills people with it. When it walks, create a special sound which resembles marbles dropping on the floor. Seemingly intangible. Physical attacks do not work. Scared of fire. Monster moving patterns: The Manipulator. An average build, with glowing yellow eyes. Hands are shaped like claws of a crab. Lower part of the body resembles a spider. Horribly deformed face. Room 404 is seemingly owned by The Brute as well. No one ever gets out of there, the last message is "The Brute is here". I do see a connection between all of this. What is it? Just then, Tristan runs towards me, next to the table. "Janet! All of these, are m...!" He says. Right at the moment when a large arm plunges through the frail wooden door in a sudden. Squeezing him in the neck, before throwing literally pulling him out to the corridors. Aris screams. As Tommy being Tommy, he pulls out his knife and climbs through the hole of the door. The Brute is currently beating the hell out of Tristan. Both his legs are broken. He is immobile. Everyone, including he, knows he is going to be dead in seconds. Tristan is doing his best to give us his dying message. Using his last efforts, he uses his finger to draw on the floor. He only finishes 3 letters before another blow destroys his head. I gasp. "Come on! Run! Check the code later!" Tommy yells. He takes out his molotovs and hurls two of them to the monstrous Brute in front of us. We turn tail and run. As quickly as possible, we run towards the backstairs and quickly reach Floor 19, with The Brute still on pursuit. He is mad. Charging through the stairs, and even smashing the cement walls in the staircase. We cannot look back. Floor 18, 17, 16... I remember studying the biological behaviour of raging bulls in the lessons. And what I should do if one is chasing me. Just right before he reaches me, I duck downwards and fling at his face using my lead pipe. It smashes right at his face, knocking him backwards. It howls in pain, before launching himself to me. I avoid the impact at the last second. It bashes through the metal handrails, and it falls straight towards the chasm in between the staircase. I am sure the fall won't kill him. But at least we are free for the time being. Or not. Our running has attracted other monsters. Behind the door that leads to the staircase, we hear the sound of chainsaws. And you do know, chainsaws are for bad guys in horror stories. Day 1 (Hour 6) It was human, at least it was once had been. But apparently the body had been ripped apart and sewn together again with most of its pieces either missing or twisted and blackened as if in a furnace. There is a lone eye, gleaming at her, and the ladder of a spine, the vertebrae stripped of muscle, a few unrecognizable fragments of anatomy. That is it. That such a thing may live beggared reason—what little flesh it owned 1s hopelessly corrupted. Yet live it now does. Its eye, despite the rot it was rooted in, scanned me every inch, up and down. It stares at me through a mask. It seems to be ripped from a dead man's face. His eyes are gleaming. His maw turns into a frightening sickly smile. There is no doubt. Right after The Brute, there comes The Jigsaw. It is named so perfectly, suits him like that sickened sociopath in those Saw movies. Even before we realized, he lunges forwards, his hand briefly touching Aris, and it flashes a green light. A white fireball erupts, a large shockwave follows. Aris is dead, blown up into scorched, burnt pieces. Twisted body parts are still sizzling on the heated ground, part of them crumbling to ash. Of course, we have to escape. We run quickly. Before another bang erupts behind us. A part of the cement wall behind us crumbles. And what follows is the terrible, screeching noise from his giant chainsaw. We run and run. We are in Floor 4. Without any choices left, we duck into its hallway. It is still identical to the rest of the floors. But unfortunately, the Watchers don't have any keys in here. We still have to run. And behind us, we still have to carry Trevor, whose right leg got impaled by a metal stick, when it rocketed to him unfortunately when the cement wall exploded. We are slowing down, down in stamina. The Jigsaw is still nearing us every second. Persistent bastard... I spin around and use my trusty weapon. My 10-watt laser pointer! Under the intense ray, The Jigsaw teeters. His green hand implodes, after the intense heat batters him. However, it is not enough to stop him. His body is not radiating the heat anymore. I think he disables his exploding touch, since this will kill him if his whole body really explodes under the beam of light. In a door faraway from us, it is opened. In this dire situation, we still have to get in. "Room 404" Fortunately, The Jigsaw doesn't chase after us when we get in. He huffs and puffs, before letting go a screech and leave. We originally thought the terror was over; it was not. Inside there, bloodied words painted the whole room: "Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me" It gives me the willies. But Tommy is downright petrified. And I know why. Room 404 is the home of The Brute. At the edge of the hallway, I hear the roar of him. He's here. Day 1 (Hour 7) Knowing that we cannot be able to run away in this situation, we go for the second best option. Hiding. All of us hide under the bed, right next to stinking corpses. It smells like ... can't describe it, sorry. Cole is whining; the adult is scared. He shudders under the bed. We haven't made a sound. Every my muscles are still. "BOOM BOOM BOOM!" The large sound echoes around the room, as The Brute howls, using his sledgehammer to hit the cement wall. It crushes under the impact. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Brute howls. He seems to be in a terrible shape. His body is battered and bruised, iron sticks are seen to be impaling along his body. With no doubt, he must have got these from the fall, pinned by those steel, broken, serrated handrails. He stops in front of the bed. We stop all of our movements. It turns around, seemingly unnoticed by our existence there. We are safe. The bed flips end over end. The Brute merely just turns his body. With a howl, he flips it over. All four of us are exposed. Tommy's eyes widen in fear, and quickly, he hoists up Trevor's body with Cole, and run quickly. But for me, my legs are stuck by the bed. There is no escaping for me. The Brute's red eyes stare at me, an overhead swing from his rusted sledgehammer starts off. I can feel the wind. The pressure of the hammer, closing by, increasing. That's it. I am going to die down here, alone. I smile. Just hope for the safety of Tommy and others. I put forth myself in a miracle. (And guess what?) It stops inches in front of my head. And for it, this refers to the sledgehammer. The Brute is still trembling. "Daughter..." Quickly, not wanting to lose the chance, I slip myself out from the bed, and secure the item I got. It is a written letter under the bed, and it may just be the only clue I can get from him. I duck under his arm, and reach the door. Tommy is still waiting for me, and hurls the molotov. Apparently, there is a gas canister under the stove at the flat. And it comes with a large bang, similar to The Jigsaw's combustion. We get out to the corridors quickly. It won't stop The Brute for long. Just then, right after we reach the fifth floor, the door closes behind us. An army of men surround us, and force us to come with them. They all dress in white clothes, and look very fierce. I am completely intimidated, though Tommy still looks fine. Well, at least I am out of The Brute's grasp for now. Day 1 (Hour 7.5) Of course, the two of us are sent to their boss, and I soon know that they are The Church. Their boss is a frail old man, named to be Priest Lloyd, and he takes out a Bible. He looks at us sternly in our eyes. "Our only God creates everything. He creates these monsters for a reason. Everything has a reason to happen. Why are you here, I ask in the name of He?" "We are chased by The Jigsaw, are forced to hide in The Brute's nest, and just escape from there." Tommy nonchalantly replies . "We are not to offend your religion." I feel something strange about the Priest. I think he is hiding something. He knows it too, giving me a stern look at me. "What are you staring at, peasant?" He demands. I lower my head. Tommy and the others bring me away. The Priest lets out a smile. With a wave of his hand, he sends some people to bring us right back where we are. The Church is sending us out. They do not trust us at all. Neither do we. We return to the Watchers. We lost two guys, but at least we get something back. Our first clue. Day 2 (Hour 1) Of course, we take our sleep first. And after some rest, we decide to have a look at the letter. Dan comes in to our discussion, as he is the leader, and he does have the right to know what will get so far. To my beloved daughter, I am so, so, so sorry about this. Because of me, I made everyone I care leave me. Because of me, you did not live a good childhood. Because of my '''brutish' behavior, your mother, my wife, kills herself. I cannot forgive myself. I am a sinner. But at least I hope you can forgive me. The child I love. I wish you had a happy life. Leave me to die in desperation. To Mary, my favorite daughter. I have always wanted to call you, but I can't. Every time I type the familiar numbers, I shudder. The letter ends here. Thanks to Mary, The Brute mistakes me as her. She saved my life. I flip to the back of the letter, and it writes 32450929. I guess it is Mary's phone number then. Knowing that this might be of use later on, I save it in my phone. We get our first lead. Finally. "So, our theory is correct. All the monsters are once human beings. But due to their sins, they have been in the Ritual and converted into monsters. If this is correct, then, we are sure that The Psycho is indeed the one who once pushed someone to death." Dan says. "Yeah, and we found something else. Tristan left us a dying message, and our brothers down there sent us the message. It was a word, started with M." Tommy replies. I think this means something. "Look guys. I know what this is about. First, my phone is completed blanked, but a game remains here: Minecraft. The day it is published, the same with the First Day of Massacre. The monsters are born as the same day Minecraft is out!" I yell out loud, excited. I finally find something new, and we are a step closer to the Truth. "I think you have a point. You see, even the monsters resemble Minecraft hostiles. The Jigsaw? Exploding? Green? Just like how the Creepers are. The Kid in Family teleports in front of you when you blink. Enderman. Yeah. The Brute resembles Giant, that unused mob. I think, all of these monsters are relevant to Minecraft, one way or another." Tommy says. "Guys, The Brute is coming right to our floor! He is roaring! Something's wrong!" Dan's mic yells. The Brute realized. I stole his letter! Tommy stands up, holding my arm. "Come with us." "What?" Dan appears to be confused. "She's a newbie! She can't handle a monster like this!" "She can. She proved her mettle, saving our asses a couple of times. Quick!" He yanks me towards him, and we rush outwards to the corridor. Day 2 (Hour 2) The Brute is still roaring at the backstairs. A few parts of his flesh are stabbed, parts of his skin is crisply burnt, thanks to the handiwork of The Watchers. However, he manages to dispatch those disruptions, and is now reaching Floor 26. Strangely though, the backstairs go completely silent. The Watchers are definitely hiding, and planning to work on something. "Go, give him the letter." Dan pushes me forward. I stand there, holding the letter, and raise my arm. The Brute is huffing and puffing, and let out a yowl. "THIEF !......!....." I shudder in terror, The Brute's eyes still glaring down at me. The Brute snatches it off my hand, growling. He holds onto the letter tightly. He backs off, before unleashing another roar. A huge industrial-strength chain is thrown on top of him. The two sides of the chain are pulled apart, trapping The Brute in between, snapping him in a taut. He screams in pain, and struggles. Jonah, Tony and Jason are using spears to stab him, mutilating his flesh. Dan stands next to them, spewing liquid fire onto the beast. The Brute is weakened, but he still grasps onto the letter preciously. "You are going to die down here," Jonah slashes at The Brute again. "The way to beat The Brute is to be even more brutish than him!" With another overhand slash, he takes The Brute's arm clean off. His letter, sprayed by flames, flutters in the air like confetti, like ash. The Brute, his eyes widening in disbelief. That's when he snaps the chains in halves. He tears off the chain, smashing onto the trio still stabbing him. Jason is knocked down onto the floor, but fortunately, Jonah puts him out of harm's way. They retreat, as Dan covers them by spewing flames on him. Tony, on the other hand, is sent flying towards the wall, knocked unconscious. Dan's flamethrower runs out of fuel. Our escape is filled with corpses, fresh ones, killed by The Brute in an instant. The three bodies snap taut onto the door, effectively sealing us in with the monster before us. I have an idea left. One that might save us. I dial the phone number. 32450929. Mary's phone number. I turn on the speaker. I beg for a miracle. And a sound comes through. It works! "Hi, I am Janet, a social worker working on your father's case. Are you Mary?" I lie. Turning on the speaker, so that everyone can hear this amidst the chaos. "My father, he is looking for a social worker?" A female sound replies. "He, is quite depressed by his losses in life..." The voice interrupts my speech again. "My father is like this since I'm small. He is sometimes, I don't know, brutish? He always speaks for himself, loudly, and always ignores what other says, but, he loves us deeply. He is so, so sorry, when my mother kills herself. He is regretful, and even when I tell him it's not his fault, he keeps blaming himself..." "Mary..." It's The Brute speaking, but strangely, he speaks like human, for the first time. "Wait, is it my father over there? If you are listening, this is what I want to say: You don't need me to forgive you, since I never blame you all the time." Mary continues. The Brute is at a loss. For the first time, he smiles. His body starts to dissipate, his burnt marks fading, flesh returning to a human-like color. His eyes become normal, the scarlet-red disappears. "SSsssssss..." There is suddenly some disturbance going on the phone call. The Brute's eyes turn red again. He howls, his drill starting up. "Ok, back online. Thanks for solving my father's case." Mary's sound returns, though, it seems, more distant and cold than I remembered. "I will never forgive that old bastard." I turn towards The Brute again, seemingly in another frenzy. "What are you saying?" "Oh, my old man? He killed my mother. This is all his fault. If it is not for him ... I will never get laughed at, never lose my mother. He is just a selfish, brutish, jerk!" Mary snorts in disdain. The Brute yells again. Albeit, it is more of a sorrow than a roar of fury. He rushes towards me. I know it. His target is me. This time, there is no mistakes. Not anyone can save me. The Brute rushes, lunging towards me, before his hand turns behind, the drill pinning Tony's unconscious body on the wall. The Brute turns towards Tony, snorted. "I always know that Mary is not a girl like this..." Tony's eyes snap open. "Curse you, Brute. You will never return to your daughter." "It won't matter. She forgives me, and that is all I need." The Brute speaks. His body fades into confetti, blowing, escaping from the building. For the moment, the backstair lightens up, the darkness fades. All the desperation vanishes. Outside from the window, I see the red sky brightens, a light, similar to sunlight, spews into the corridor. We all bathe in the light. It is warm, with a feeling of laying on a loving father's shoulder. Day 2 (Hour 3) Tony straightens up his body. "What a sickening fatherly love..." He floats in the air, arms spreading out like a twisted savior. Instantly, the stairways darken, the light disintegrates in the darkness. "Five more days." He speaks in a twisted manner, smiling psychotically. Before his whole body morphs into a puddle of blood, evaporating in midair. We, return to the headquarters. It is a hard-fought fight, but at least we have taken care of The Brute. ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Blood Category:Triarch Category:Supernatural Category:Monster